Эгмонт
"Аптекари и шаманы – название изменилось, но занимаются они все равно одним и тем же." - Эгмонт Эгмонт был владельцем аптеки Ла Була в городе Торагае на территории страны Эльфегорт. Будучи потомком местных шаманов, Эгмонт стал единственным аптекарем в городе, обеспечивающим медикаментами доктора Маркса Феликса и его дочь Маргариту. После загадочной гибели мужа Маргариты и внезапной комы ее отца, журналистка Ханна Лорре опрашивала аптекаря на счет связи маркизы с этими случаями. Эгмонт was the owner of the La Bula pharmacy in Toragay, Elphegort. Descended from a line of local shamans, Egmont became the city's sole pharmacist, providing medical supplies to Dr. Marx Felix and his daughter, Margarita. After the mysterious death of Margarita's husband and sudden coma of her father, he was interviewed about Margarita's connection to the event by reporter Hanne Lorre. History История Early Life Ранние годы Эгмонт родился в семье, имеющую длинную шаманскую родословную, в городе Торагай на территории Эльфегорта в 500 веке. Со временем он получил лицензию фармацевта и стал владельцем Ла Була, работая в аптеке родного города. На своей работе Эгмонт продавал целый ряд лекарственного сырья самым разным клиентам. Однажды аптекарь узнал от своего частого покупателя, доктора Маркса Феликса, что его дочь Маргарита страдала от "бессонницы". Egmont was born to a line of shamans in Toragay, Elphegort sometime during the EC 500s. He eventually earned a pharmacist's license and became the owner of the La Bula, operating the pharmacy from his hometown of Toragay. Running the store, Egmont sold numerous medicinal ingredients to various customers. At some point, Egmont learned from his customer Dr. Marx Felix that his daughter Margarita suffered from a "sleepless" condition.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Shady Dealings Теневые сделки В июле 608 года Маргарита вышла замуж за маркиза Каспара Бланкенхайма, и на устроенный в честь помолвки праздник пришло множество горожан, в их числе был и Эгмонт. Немного позднее аптекарь заметил неприятную женщину в темном плаще, проезжающую через Торагай. Узнав, что она являлась знакомой маркиза Каспара, Эгмонт не стал говорить вслух о кажущемся отвратительным характере приезжей. When Margarita married Marquis Kaspar Blankenheim in July of EC 608, Egmont celebrated the occasion with the rest of the townspeople.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Sometime after, Egmont saw a nasty-looking woman in a dark cloak come through Toragay. Learning she was an acquaintance of Marquis Kaspar, the pharmacist remained silent about the woman's seemingly vile disposition.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Позже он услышал о черном рынке Торагая от некоторых своих клиентов. Встретившиеся там продавцы предложили аптекарю удивительные энергетические тоники, созданные из редкого сока нового Тысячелетнего Древа. Проверив действие тоников на самом себе, фармацевт начал тайно закупать пищевые снадобья для своей аптеки. Незадолго после Эгмонт узнал о звериных тропах в лесу Тысячелетнего Древа, по которым можно было обойти вокруг церкви Сестер Клариссы, избегая основного пути, прямиком к Древу. He later heard about Toragay's black market from some of his customers and the dealers offered to sell him amazing energy tonics made from the new Millennium Tree's rare sap. Once he confirmed it worked himself, the pharmacist began covertly purchasing the nutritional drugs for his shop;Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 around that time, he learned of animal trails in the Millennium Tree Forest that avoided the Sister of Clarith's church along the main path and led directly to the Millennium Tree.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В 609 году аптекарь увидел маркизу и укутанную в плащ женщину, проходящих мимо его аптеки, и нечаянно услышал, что они направлялись в местный благотворительный институт. Позже Маргарита заходит в его лавку для покупки компонентов снотворного, несмотря на совет Эгмонта купить уже готовое лекарство. После внезапной смерти Каспара 30 августа того же года до фармацевта начали доходить слухи, что женщина в плаще, вдруг переставшая появляться в городе, могла убить маркиза. Позже Эгмонт узнал о коме доктора Маркса, случившейся й9 сентября, после чего последнего увезли в госпиталь на территории Акейда. In EC 609, the pharmacist saw the marchioness and the cloaked woman pass by the shop, overhearing they were heading to the local Charity Institute. Margarita later visited his shop and began purchasing sleeping medical supplies despite his insistence the doctor's daughter could buy finished products. After Kaspar's sudden death on August 30 of that year, Egmont began hearing rumors in town that the cloaked woman who had suddenly stopped coming by might've killed him. He later heard about Dr. Marx lapsing into a coma on September 19 before being hospitalized in Aceid.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Interview with the Reporter Беседа с журналисткой 6 октября аптеку посетила Ханна Лорре, попросив у Эгмонта дать ей интервью для газеты Шубург. Согласившись, он кратко рассказал об истории аптеки и отметил, что аптекари не так уж и сильно отличаются от шаманов, ведь единственным изменением стало превращение их деятельности в бизнес, облагаемый налогом. Затем аптекарь добавил, что также они контролируют сделки, связанные с ядами. Когда Ханна спросила об определенных ограничениях при продажах, фармацевт показал ей свою учетную книгу, объясняя, что покупатели пишут свое настоящее имя и цель покупки, в ином случае они обязаны заплатить штраф. Также по установленным правилам он не может ничего продавать несовершеннолетним или проституткам. On October 6, Hanne Lorre visited the pharmacy and Egmont accepted an interview with the Schuburg Newspaper reporter. After briefly describing the pharmacy's history, he noted that pharmacists and shamans weren't that different, pointing out that the only change was the union approving business and taxed them. He then added they also regulated poison transactions. When Hanne asked about specific restrictions, he showed her his ledger, explaining how buyers had to write down their real name and purpose for purchase or suffer a penalty and that he couldn't make sales to minors or prostitutes. Следующий вопрос журналистки был о существовании кого-либо, кто покупал на днях яд, и Эгмонт указал на записи в книге, говоря, что в основном этот продукт покупают охотники, устанавливающие ядовитые ловушки, и фермеры, желающие усыпить больной скот. Тогда Ханна спросила, а есть ли в этом списке врачи, и аптекарь озвучил, что скорее всего она имеет в виду доктора Феликса, и он действительно мог купить яд для своих исследований или осуществления эвтаназии; правда, об этом нет никаких записей с прошлого года. После этого Эгмонт подчеркнул, тяжело вздыхая, что доктор, кажется, пренебрегает собственным здоровьем, леча остальных, и хотелось бы скорейшего выздоровления тех людей, которые нуждаются в помощи доктора и в его собственном фармацевтическом бизнесе. Hanne then questioned if anyone bought poison recently and Egmont motioned to the ledger, citing mostly hunters and trappers hoping to poison their traps and farmers wishing to euthanize sick livestock bought his poisons. When Hanne asked about doctors, he questioned if she meant Dr. Felix and clarified he could have bought it for research or euthanasia; he then pointed out there was no history of him buying poisons in the past year. Afterward, he pointed out that the doctor seemed neglect his own health and wished him a fast recovery for all the people who need his help and his own business, sighing. Но дальнейшие слова Ханны, что Маргарита также покупала товары в этой аптеке, только заставили Эгмонта подтвердить сказанное, вновь вздыхая. Когда журналистка попыталась узнать, какие трудности могли возникать с маркизой, аптекарь продолжал настаивать, что ничего такого не было и она просто покупала сырье для самостоятельных разработок, даже несмотря на предложение мужчины приобрести уже готовые лекарства. Тогда Ханна начала сомневаться, было ли это нормально для человека, не являющегося фармацевтом, на что Эгмонт сообщил о наличии у Маргариты соответствующей медицинской лицензии. Hanne then brought up that Margarita had also bought supplies from the store and Egmont confirmed it, sighing again. When the reporter asked what the problem was, Egmont insisted there wasn't any and explained that she only bought raw materials to formulate for herself despite his insistence she could just buy the finished products. The reporter then inquired if it was alright for a non-pharmacist to do that in the first place and Egmont answered that she had a medical license. Затем аптекарь поднял тему незаконности в Эльфегорте продажи компонентов лекарств всем остальным, позднее же был принят дополнительный закон Вельзении, кажущийся более строгим по отношению к подобным сделкам. He then told her that it wasn't illegal to sell supplies for making medicines to others in Elphegort's law. After adding Beelzenian law was seemingly more strict about it, Egmont was asked what Margarita could be formulating and he admitted he could make a good guess and suggested that she was trying to cure her illness. When Hanne inquired about the "illness", Egmont elaborated about her sleepless condition and explained his belief she was trying to make sleeping pills given the relevant supplies she was buying. Hanne then asked if the marchioness bought greeonian plateau roses and Egmont shook his head, pointing out the flowers were a poison rather than sleeping pill. After confirming he never sold them to the sixteen year-old Margarita, he reiterated his earlier words that he didn't sell poisons to minors and didn't handle greeonian plateau roses anyhow. Hanne then questioned if they could be purchased anywhere else in Toragay and Egmont promptly told her no. He then continued that there weren't any in Toragay and, after thinking about it, suggested she check Aceid if she wanted the roses. Hanne changed the subject and asked if an alleged mage in town was selling any medicines poisons. Considering her description, he recounted about the woman he had seen wearing a hood in broad daylight, admitting she seemed nasty despite ignoring her as the marquis' friend. The pharmacist then expressed his surprise the World Police weren't suspecting her. Once he suggested she may have killed the marquis, he added that's just what he had heard. Afterward, Egmont admitted he didn't hear anything about her selling what was Hanne was suggesting. As the reporter began to ask he he'd seen her go anywhere besides the Marquis' estate, Egmont interrupted to ask if she was looking for her, pointing out she seemed to have already left town. He then thought about seeing her anywhere else, tapping his index finger upon the side of his head. Recalling the time she and Margarita passed by, he related the event from months prior to Hanne and what he had overheard, pointing her to the charity institute. Hanne then thanked him for the information. He then suggested she buy something nice before she leave. Pointing out that she looked pretty fatigued and that it spoiled her precious beauty, he offered the reporter the energy tonic, citing the syrup would blow away her tiredness all the way to Hellish Yard. Once Hanne accepted the offer, he stated the price was 50 evs. The reporter then hesitantly questioned if it really worked and Egmont enthusiastically insisted it did, saying he had used it himself. As he began talking about how it amazing it was, he stopped before joking it especially helped with the "lower body" and laughed. He then handed her the vial of white liquid and she left the store.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Toragay Serial Killings Серия убийств в Торагае On October 17, Egmont was called to the charity institutes' director, Rita Flohn, after it was discovered the orphans were suffering from some illness. Rushing over to the orphanage with some medicine, he began giving the comatose children the drugs to no avail. When officers Ayn Anchor and Heidemarie Lorre arrived and the former asked, the pensive pharmacist explained the situation. When asked if they could call a good doctor, he answered that the town only had one doctor and he was hospitalized at Aceid. Ayn then inquired if anyone else had medical experience and Egmont admitted that even he had very little before remembering Margarita. As he explained she was the doctor's daughter, the constable interrupted that she was also in Aceid. When Ayn then suggested carrying the children to Aceid, Egmont exclaimed it was impossible, noting there were over twenty children to move. As the pharmacist began to question how they'd manage it, Ayn interrupted in agreement and said he'd head to Aceid and call a doctor himself. After Rita cried out that Ingo wasn't breathing and begged Egmont and Heidemarie to help, the two rushed over and confirmed the boy had gone cold. After the panicking Rita went quiet and seemed to fall asleep, the horrified Egmont attempted to rouse her and shouted, shaking her shoulders continuously.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Realizing she had succumbed to the mysterious illness as well, he cried out in a panic. As the mysterious epidemic spread over the weeks, Egmont randomly went through different medicines in his shop to try to find a treatment. Continually failing, more and more townspeople began to die while the World Police quarantined Toragay. After finally using the Milennium Tree sap tonic, he discovered the recipients weren't falling into the eternal slumber. Rallying together the survivors, they quarantined themselves in the Blankenheim Mansion basement while Egmont treated them. On November 15, Hanne and Heidemarie found the surviving 72 residents in the basement; seeing Hanne with loose pink hair and wearing robes and cloaks, he teased them about the peculiar attire. When asked how he had saved everyone, Egmont described his chance discovery to the reporter. She then asked about the drug and he took out a vial of the syrup, adding there wasn't much left. When Hanne recognized the formula, he confirmed it was what she had bought from him; he then related his surprise that a simply nutritional supplement had worked. Once Hanne asked what it was made of, Egmont stammered to explain. She then politely insisted he tell her, reminding him that the epidemic's threat wasn't yet finished and they needed the proper formula for the future. Egmont continued to stammer and she questioned if it was something shady. Once Hanne exclaimed that lives were at stake, Egmont admitted he had discovered it and he'd properly show her. When she asked again about the raw ingredients, the hesitant pharmacist finally gave in.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 After telling her about buying it from the black market dealers and the sap the drug came from, Egmont taught the mage about the animal trail shortcut. He and everyone else were then moved out of Toragay and hospitalized in Aceid for treatment. Once Dr. Puerick Rogzé formulated a cure to the epidemic later that year,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Egmont and the rest of Toragay's inhabitants were released from the hospital and returned to the city. Afterward, they began rebuilding their decimated hometown.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 1 Personality and Traits Личность и характер Egmont was a pragmatic but compassionate man. As a citizen of Toragay, he showed a great concern for his fellow townspeople. Knowing several details about their personal lives, Egmont was often worried about the problems of the people.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 He also cared about them enough to give all his efforts into developing a cure once the mysterious deaths began occurring. The pharmacist also did not give up hope easily, doing everything he could to save his fellow citizens once the killings were at their height.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Aside from this, he also cared greatly about his business and was even willing to sell products made from contraband in order to make a profit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Despite his compassion, Egmont was judgmental to a degree, dismissing Mayrana despite never meeting her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 When put under pressure, he had a tendency to stammer.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 When doing business, Egmont put a more enthusiastic and emphatic front to his customers, shifting to quickly convince them to buy whatever product they could. This could also make him a bit crass, unafraid to make a sex joke about himself to a woman who was a complete stranger while trying to make a sale.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Skills and Abilities Навыки и умения Как представитель шаманского рода, Эгмонт хорошо разбирался в фармацевтике. Несмотря на это, ему не хватало официального медицинского опыта, что не позволяло сравниться с лицензированным врачом. Еще Эгмонт был талантливым бизнесменом, сумев поддерживать стабильный доход в своей аптеке при малом спросе в Торагае и оставаться при своем деле на долгий срок, хотя в большей степени прибыль зависела от доктора Маркса Феликса. У аптекаря также были связи с преступным миром, обеспечивающие его возможностью торговли редкими и недоступными при законных сделках сырьем и лекарствами. As a member of a shaman bloodline, Egmont was knowledgeable about pharmaceuticals.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 Despite this, he lacked formal medical experience and wasn't comparable to a licensed doctor.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 5 Aside from this, Egmont was a capable businessman, managing to keep his pharmacy profitable despite Toragay's small demand, though heavily relying on Dr. Marx Felix to keep himself in business for the long-term.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 4 He also had connections to the underworld, allowing him to buy and trade rare and otherwise unobtainable raw materials or medicines.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Character Connections Отношения с персонажами Маргарита Бланкенхайм: Одна из клиентов Эгмонта. Зная девушку так же хорошо, как и ее отца, Эгмонт сочувствовал неудачному замужеству маркизы и ее бессоннице. В дальнейшем из-за этого и ее медицинской лицензии аптекарь не подозревал Маргариту в каких-либо преступлениях. Margarita Blankenheim: One of Egmont's customers. Knowing the girl well in the town as well as her father, Egmont sympathized with the marchioness' married troubles and her sleepless condition. Subsequently, due to this and her medical license the pharmacist did not suspect her of any wrongdoing. Маркс Феликс: Один из клиентов Эгмонта. Аптекарь считал доктора Феликса ценным членом общества Торагая и одним из немногих, кто имел в этом городе медицинский опыт. А когда позднее Маркс Феликс впал в кому, Эгмонт сильно надеялся на его скорейшее выздоровление. Marx Felix: One of Egmont's customers. Egmont saw Dr. Felix as a valued member of the Toragay community as one of the few in the town with medical experience, while also holding out hope of his recovery later. Appearances Появления *7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (первое появление) *Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (first appearance) References Примечания